Evelyn: Hogwarts, Year Four
by Metaphoric Colors
Summary: Evelyn Warner is on her way to Hogwarts after being expelled from Beauxbatons. Will Hogwarts finally be her new beginning? Harry, Ron and Hermione befriend her. They show her the ropes of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy takes an interest in her. Review please.


**Disclaimer: I only own Evelyn, the rest is all J.K Rowling. It's her world, I'm just wishing I could live in it. **

**-Metaphoric Colors**

**--**

"Evelyn, stop squirming!" The dark haired woman sighed and tried calming the two year old girl. Her messy, long black hair covered most of her face and her hair. She gigged. "Come on now, dear please stay still." Her porcelain skin glowed in the light and her smile could blind. She ran away from the arms that were trying to keep her still.

"No!" she squealed. It was as though she could hover, for she was moving so swiftly across the floor. Another little girl scuttled passed her and into another room. Children's yells could be heard from a distance. Evelyn jumped, her feet off the ground completely and hung onto the ceiling fan. The woman's mouth hung open, staring at Evelyn.

--

"Vhat is wiv her hair?" A little blonde girl sneered. "It iz black az night."

"Nothing is wrong with my hair," Evelyn said quietly, her eyes watering. She walked into a corner and curled up. More girls came over, their eyes fixed on the small girl crouched in the corner. Evelyn hid her face in her ratted, old nightgown. "Go away." she sniffed.

"Vhy? Ve 'ave every right to be 'ere." A new girl with red hair popped up in front of the blonde. She grabbed Evelyn's arm and pulled her into a upright position. "Show your face when I am speaking to you!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE." Evelyn shouted. Angry poured from every word. Suddenly, the girl was cast across the room, her wrist broken. All the girls turned their eyes on her.

"You fweak!" The smallest one shouted.

"I-I'm sorry." Evelyn said, stunned. She had not even touched the girl.

--

Evelyn, age 8, bustles through the doorway with snow fluttering in behind her. Her gloves are thrown off to the side, her coat tossed on one of the hooks on the wall, and her boots shoved in the closet. With her old jeans, batty trainers and old sweater she rushed into her room and goes under her bed to collect a small box. Tears are pouring down her cheeks as she stashes it in a pillow case, along with a book, a small blanket and a pair of pants and a sweater. In the hallway, she grabbed her boots, coat, and gloves once more and walked out the door. Outside, a gaggle of girls followed her.

"Vhere are you going, Evelyn? Off to someplace for fweaks like you?" A brunette said coldly.

"No, she is probably going to live with ze rats. No one wants her here!"

"Ze rats probably von't even vant her!" They all giggled. Evelyn wiped tears from her cheeks and padded the pavement harder.

--

"Oh, Evelyn!" The arms of the orphanage owner wrapped around a nine year old Evelyn. "Vhere have you been?" The officer stepped back and smiled, peered inside and saw the sneering glares of several girls just around Evelyn's age. They all looked maliciously at him. He stared back at Evelyn, who looked thoroughly disgruntled to be back. The pillow case on her shoulder was even more torn than it had been a year ago. Evelyn pushed a stray piece of her long, silky black hair behind her ear. Her porcelain skin glistened in the bright sunny weather, just as it always did.

"I found 'er around ze market. I saw ze flyers, and knew vhere to take 'er."

"Merci, monsieur. Merci beaucoup!" She bustled Evelyn inside where she left her to be reacquainted with her 'friends'.

"See, she vaz even arrested."

"I wasn't arrested!" she said angrily. "I wouldn't of even been caught hadn't of been for the stupid flyers. Why'd you let her put them up? You hate me all anyway, why bother!"

"Oh, pouvre Evelyn. Everyzing is so dramatic." Evelyn's face turned red, her hair started to frizz. The girls stepped back in alarm. She saw this and unclenched her fists and loosened her jaw. She stared at the frightened girls in front of her. "Oui, she is even so pazetic she can not fight. Wiv her British accent, and her too good to learn French. Vhat vill you do when they stop zending you to zose French lessons? How vill you get by in life? You are nozing. You 'ave nozing. You vill be nozing." The girl advanced.

"Stay back, Melonie."

"Oh, vhat are you going to do about it?"

"Stay back."

"S'il vous plait, tu n'es pas gagnes. Je gagne. Je gagne toujours." Without a moments notice, the tips of Melonie's shoes began to fume. She released a blood curdling scream and stomped her feet on the ground. Evelyn put her hands over her mouth in shock.

--

"You want me to go to your school?" A humongous woman sat in front of Evelyn, her cheeks flushed red from a long journey and her entire body (very large body) draped in silky blue robes. Her hair was a mousy brown that reminded her of the stray dogs down the street. She came today with news that Evelyn had been accepted to a private school in the south of France called Beauxbatons.

"Yes, ve zink your talent is extraordinary."

"My… talent? Madame Maxime, I hardly know any French at all."

"No, no, dear child. Your powers."

"Excuse me?"

"You are a witch, Evelyn Warner."

Evelyn's mouth dropped open. She was a what?

--

"Evelyn! Evelyn! Please, vait for me." 11 year old Evelyn was rushing through the halls of Beauxbaton, a lanky boy following her and calling her name. His messy blonde hair wisped through the breeze that he was creating with his fast pace. She stopped and turned to face him.

"What, Jean-Claude?" she said impatiently. She was already late for her Practical Charms class.

"Please, please, Evelyn. I am very sorry." he panted, out of breath from his running. "Will you please give me another chance?"

"You're a year older than I, Jean-Claude."

"So? Please, pretty girl. Let me just take you out to les jardins, maybe after Quidditch practice?" Evelyn chewed the side of her lip and stared at Jean-Claude for a moment.

"Fine." she smiled. "Maybe just once." His grin got very wide and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Vell, I vill see you at lunch, n'est pas?"

"Oui." she said, her French still not anywhere near perfect.

But she didn't care.

--

"How vas your summer, pretty girl?" Jean-Claude kissed her on the cheek as she walked through the common room. "Anozer year, anozer year wiv you."

"Yes, my summer was okay…"

"And your parents? Zey are vell? I vas very saddened to hear of zhere illness and zat I could not meet wiv zhem."

"Ah, yes…" Evelyn bit her lip. "Yes, they were anxious to meet you as well."

"And your sister? She iz vell?"

"Yes, very."

--

The Christmas tree's lights reflected from the window and bounced off every wall. Evelyn stood in the middle of the room, her arms wrapped around her middle and Jean-Claude pacing back and forth, his face very red with anger and his wand in his hand shooting small red sparks.

"Vhat do you mean you lied to me?"

"I'm sorry," she said weakly.

"Your parents, zhey ver never alive?" he spat. "Zhey were never sick? Vhere do you go in ze summer, Evelyn? Vhat do you do? How much more have you lied to me about?"

"I live in the orphanage, just a little bit north of Paris." her voice was tired and quiet. "I…I don't have a sister, or a brother. I've never known my parents. I-I've never even been to the Americas. I was born in England and transferred to a few orphanages across Europe… I landed here when I was one…"

"You lied to me!" he shouted. "About everything!" His wand slashed through the air and a few Christmas lights exploded. Curious onlooker's eyes widened. Jean-Claude walked over to Evelyn and pushed her against the wall, his wand to her throat. "You are nozing to me. You never were. You never vill be." With a painstaking last stare, he walked away.

Evelyn crumpled to the floor with tears in her eyes.

--

"You 'ave created quite ze stir at zhis school young lady."

"I know." Evelyn's long black hair covered most of her face as she stared at the floor.

"Zhere has been many rumors, many jinxs in my hallvays. I do not like it." she slammed her teacup down onto the desk. Evelyn jumped a little, startled. "Zhis is my school, Mademoiselle Warner. You and ze students do not zeem to get along. You 'ave dueled in my dining hall, you 'ave been dismissed from your classes. It iz only your twird year."

"I know." she said again, her voice low.

"I am very sorry, Evelyn. But zhis behavoir is not exceptable. I have no choice but to expel you from Beauxbatons Magical Academy." Evelyn's mouth dropped. "Now you may attend one of two schools, zho you may not continue your magical education here. Which vill it be, Hogwarts ou Durmstrang?"

--

"I understand you attended Beauxbatons, Miss Warner?"

"Yes, sir." A wise old man with a long white beard sat in front of her. He had visited her at her orphanage not moments after she arrived home. He was sitting on her bed in the most peculiar looking robes she had ever seen a Wizard where. He was clearly not from her former school. These robes were a deep shade of violet with silver stars.

"And you have chosen Hogwarts to continue your magical education?" she nodded. "Well, let me tell you that I am particularly thrilled to have you. I have heard nothing but rave reviews of your charm work." Evelyn was surprised by this, and she looked at the elderly man in surprise.

"But sir…" he held his hand up.

"Now, now. I know what your headmistress has said. I understand what it is like to feel like an outsider, Miss Warner." he tipped his glasses to the door, where Evelyn was sure many ears were pressed against the door trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Though, she knew the man had placed protective charms on it. "You will fit in at Hogwarts, Evelyn. You will start your fourth year. I will come to collect you on the first of September. Please, have your things packed. I've taken the liberty of getting your school books for you." Books appeared on her bed with a snap of his fingers. And then, with a twinkle in his eye he disappeared. Evelyn glanced at the books.

Maybe this would be a new beginning.

--


End file.
